7:00 pm Epilogue
by idiot.princess
Summary: It's the epilogue everyone's been waiting for! Natsume needs to find the cure to Mikan's sickness or else they'll never be together but the only person who knows the cure is Persona but no one knows where he is! Will their love still prevail?


**7:00 p.m. under the Sakura Tree in the Alice Academy Ten Years Later**

**A/N: Gash. It took really long for this**** epilogue to launch. Seriously. ****Haha. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the late update. My laptop died and I couldn't find a good new plot for the continuation. OWTS!**

**BEFORE READING!!!!**

**I am making another version o****f this story since it is so sad so please no hate reviews. Thanks.**

_Last Time…_

_"I have a hard time with proposing, though," he smiled._

_She looked at him._

_"Is it like this?"_

_He bent down on one knee and got a box from his pocket and opened it._

_"__**Mikan, will you marry me?"**_

She looked down at him with her famous beautiful but gentle smile. He smiled back as well knowing that she loved him back but as she was about to answer him an abyss of darkness engulfed her whole world. She started panting and sweating gravely. Her eyes wandered everywhere and her balance started to fade. To her, everything seemed to go slower even her fall but to Natsume it was so quick he dropped the ring.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, "Mikan!?!"

Mikan slowly fell to the cold wet ground. Hotaru and he rushed to her aid. _Natsume, I do. I do._ Thoughts clouded her head as she drifted off to sleep in a place where no one ever wakes up again. Natsume paced from point to point worrying about his bubbly Mikan who was rushed to the operating room.

"Stop worrying. She'll do fine," Hotaru spoke giving him a cup of coffee.

"Speak to yourself," he paused, "You're the one shaking the cup."

"Hn. At least I'm not the one who's pacing around."

They glared at each other. They looked away knowing that it wasn't the time to fight. Not now. But how couldn't they when Mikan's life was in danger.

_Mikan's POV_

The world seems so peaceful. Hotaru is here along with the rest of my friends. Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Youichi. But… who is missing? It seems like everyone here is complete but I feel like I'm forgetting someone important…

_End_

"What happened to her?" Natsume asked, "Why is she so weak?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hotaru asked back looking at the raindrops sliding down the window.

"Just tell me, Imai. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Fine."

_Flashback and Hotaru's POV_

_All I remember is that the week after you left the Alice Academy, Mikan was called to the principal's office. I followed her to the door but when she came out she was with Persona. Yea, the black devil himself. I followed them to the Northern forest. Persona asked for a proposal…_

_"Mikan Sakura," he grimly smiled, "My kuro neko has left me. I am devastated but you are of equal importance to me too."_

_"What are you trying to say," Mikan said with a brave tone._

_"Work for me and none of your friends will get hurt," he said with the same evil smirk._

_"I've gotten stronger, Persona. My alice can withstand anything. Ev__en your alice," she said so sure._

_"Fine your choice," he smirked, "But I will get you to work for me."_

_Both of them split their ways. Mikan saw me right after and fainted. I rushed her to the clinic. She opened her eyes._

_"Hotaru," she smiled," Don't worry I'll protect you."_

_"Shut up baka. You should be resting."_

_"I'm fine, Hotaru. Did you know that Persona saw you hiding behind the trees and I shielded you with my alice. He's really strong but I'm glad I still protected you."_

_I looked at her shocked as she closed her eyes. I didn't know she was guarding me that whole time. That baka. I should've known she'd do such a thing. The same thing kept happening to her while she was around us. Persona was following her every move until one day we haven't spotted him for the entire day. We thought that he stopped. We were wrong. Lunch came and we spotted him. She used her alice but as she sipped some of her soup…_

_"Mikan?!" Yuu yelled out, "Mikan!!!"_

_Everyone pani__cked as she fainted falling off__ her chair. We thought that she fainted for using h__e__r alice too much but when we heard from the doctor we found out that her soup was poisoned.__ The poison spread to her entire body that no one could remove it anymore. It sucked her whole life. The doctor knew that she would die after five years but she wanted to see you so much she probably stayed stronger each day. We all figured that it was Persona who poisoned her. We wanted to kill him at the very moment but he was gone and no one ever heard from him again…_

_End_

"No one could find him?" Natsume asked.

"We tried for ten years, Natsume," she mumbled monotonously, "Our friends found him for a moment but then after he was never heard from again."

A silent and awkward pause took place. Natsume made up his mind looking at the door of the operating room. He was going to save her. If not him, then no one else can save her.

"I'll do it."

"Are you stupid? You don't have any idea where to start not to mention what could be at stake if you do find him."

"I don't care. I came back for Mikan and I know she'll come back for me if I save her."

"Fine then," she mumbled giving up to the insistent Natsume.

"I'll go to the Alice Academy."

"You better come back when she opens her eyes."

"I'll open her eyes."

He ran out. Hotaru looking at him just run away. _That fool._ He was welcomed by everyone the moment he entered the gates of Alice Academy. They were all star struck. He looked for someone through the crowd. He couldn't find him.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!" a little girl's voice echoed through the field.

Natsume looked everywhere for the voice. It seemed to sound like… Mikan. He found the little girl. It wasn't her but she did look a bit like her. He looked to the little girl's left and found a little boy napping with a manga on his face. He knew it was him. He went towards them.

"I said no you idiot!" he yelled sitting up.

Natsume smirked at the little boy," Youiichi."

"Natsume?" Youiichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know him You?" the little girl asked with a curious face.

"Yea, he's an old friend."

"That's great!!! Hi! I'm Michiko!" she smiled warmly.

"She reminds me of…" Natsume paused interrupted.

"Mikan? Yea, now I know how you feel," Youiichi sweat dropped looking at the little girl happily smiling beside him.

"Wait a minute! You're the famous Natsume Hyuuga?!" her face glowing and staring at him, "Mikan's told me a lot about you!!!"

"Mikan talks to Michiko a lot." Youiichi said.

"Oh, Youiichi I have to talk to you."

Both Michiko and Youiichi looked at each other with a serious but curious face. Back at the hospital…

"Open your eyes, baka," Hotaru demanded, "I might get something if Natsume doesn't come here before you open your eyes."

A pause. Hotaru felt stupid talking to someone so lifeless. She sighed and sat beside her._ Just open them._

"I remember him telling me that he'll go to Yuu's library but he never came back and he was never heard from again."

"Thanks. I'll be leaving now."

"Here, Mr. Hyuuga sir," Michiko smiled giving something wrapped, "It's a bag for the things you might need later on."

"Thanks…"

Off he was to Yuu's library. Once he reached it, he found Yuu surrounded by a lot of books.** (Well Sonya. It is a library! Silly Me!)** Natsume smirked and tapped his shoulder. Yuu gladly looked up with a smiling face and grew shocked of who he saw.

"President, I have something to ask you," Natsume said seriously.

_Mikan's POV_

_My life seems so happy. Mommy's here too! Daddy and Grandpa! So why is it that I still feel that emptiness? Oh anyways, Look fluff puffs!!! Yaaaaaay!!!_

_End_

"I'm sorry, Natsume," Yuu said, "He did come here though. He was looking for the "Dark Book of Spells." I asked him about Mikan but he said that someone will find him someday. He did tell me that he was headed to Anna and Nonoko's Bakery and he was never heard from again."

"Thanks. I'll be leaving now."

"Take this, Natsume," Yuu said handing something wrapped as well, "It's a book just in case you need to make something. This book has everything."

"Thanks," he placed it in the backpack.

He traveled to Anna and Nonoko's Bakery. It took him a day, though. Mikan still didn't open her eyes. Hotaru started to worry about both of them. Once Natsume reached the Bakery, he found Anna and Nonoko stirring up a new recipe. He sat down on the chair in front of the kitchen.

"Good morning sir! I am Anna and that is Nonoko! What would you like to have?" Anna asked with a bright face.

"Anna…"

She looked up surprised, "NATSUME!!!"

"I have to ask you something…"

_Mikan's POV_

_Those Fluff Puffs weren't sweet at all. It was actually tasteless. Why? I better ask Hotaru. Maybe she knows something… I hope._

_End_

"He just came for a dark recipe and he left. He did tell us that he was going to Ruka's Farm but he was never heard from again."

"Thanks. I'll be leaving then."

"Take these with you!" Nonoko said giving him pastries, "I am giving you cookies, cinnamon rolls, howalons, muffins, cupcakes, and others. So you won't get hungry!"

"Thanks."

He went off to find Ruka's Farm. It took another day and Mikan hasn't opened her eyes yet. Hotaru was close to tears. She hoped that Mikan would open her eyes even for a short while. Everyone was losing hope for the bubbly Mikan. And Natsume? Still hoping. He found Ruka feeding his pet rabbits. He smiled and walked over to his side.

"Hey Ruka," Natsume smiled.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Persona. Anna and Nonoko told me that he passed by."

"He came to threaten me about Mikan's condition. It's getting worse."

"It is. Do you ave any idea where he might've went?"

"He told me he was going to Tsubasa and Misaki's place but after he was never heard from again."

"So I've heard," he smiled, "Know where it might be?"

"It isn't that far from here. You be careful, okay?"

"Yea. I'll leave then."

"Give this to Mikan," Ruka said giving a rose to him, "Hotaru told me what you did."

"Hotaru? Psh. See ya!"

Another day passed and he found Tsubasa and Misaki's house. Before he came in, he sighed and hoped his journey was about finished for he was tired and he wanted to finally cure his sleeping princess. He was getting nervous as if something bad was going to happen.

"Natsume?" Misaki said surprised.

"I want to ask you something…"

Back in the hospital, Hotaru looked down at her pale best friend. Suddenly, Mikan's finger started to shake. Hotaru's eyes looked hopeful and held her hand tightly, Mikan began to peak but it doesn't seem like she was going to open her eyes. _Where are you Natsume? I need you._ It was then when Hotaru and the others found out where Persona was hiding--- The Underworld.

"Hurry Natsume!" Tsubasa yelled out but before they could say anything else Natsume vanished.

Natsume looked around. The Underworld, the place where the most beautiful but evil creatures played. He drew a serious look across his face. He knew what he should do. He found Persona alone in a cell. Natsume, then, grew mad and pushed him to the wall.

"Ah, my kuro neko. I was expecting you," he smirked.

"WHERE IS THE CURE?!"

"What cure, my student?"

"DON'T PLAY THIS THING WITH ME. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"The antidote to cure Mikan…" Natsume's bangs covering his ruby eyes.

"Here you go then," he smirked, "I have no use for it anymore anyways."

"What's the catch?" Natsume asked.

"You're still as bright as ever, my kuro neko," Persona smirked touching Natsume's head.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!! STOP IT!" Natsume screamed from pain.

"That felt good. Your energy still leaves a wonderful taste."

"What… is… the catch…?" he asked panting violently.

"Your heart."

"What?"

"You heard me, Natsume. To complete the antidote, you must need every single drop of blood straight from the heart. Every single one meaning until the last drop," he whispered to Natsume's ear.

Natsume's eyes widened with the thought. He will never see her again.

"Hard… isn't it?" Persona sat, "You better hurry because she doesn't have much time left seeing as you haven't been there for her."

"Bring me there."

And in a second, he was transported to her room. He still had the cure and everything else. Hotaru looked at his pale face. Something was wrong. Natsume looked down and saw that she was dying. He immediately made his mind up. He WAS going to save her.

"Are you stupid!?" Hotaru reacted as she heard the story.

"I told you she'll come back to me unless I save her."

"I'm glad I'm never in love," she said sarcastically still sticking with her monotonous tone.

And after… LIGHT.

"Hotaru?" Mikan spoke as she saw the ceiling of the hospital.

"You're awake."

"Yea and I feel really great!" Mikan said feeling her muscle, "Where's Natsume? I want to tell him I want to marry him!!!"

"Read the letter beside you."

She looked at her right and saw a lot of things on the small table: A backpack, A book, Pastries, A Rose, and a note.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Hope you're fine. Do you know how long I walked just to get you to wake up? You're such a heavy sleeper. How do you find the time? You know, you take the cake when it comes to all the bakas in the whole entire world. Stop crying. Hotaru will hit you again. Oh, and I already know your answer to my question. How I know? You're obvious and nothing in this earth hates me._

_I love you._

_-Natsume_

_P.S. Look at your ring finger unless you already saw it which is impossible since you're really stupid._

When she looked at her ring finger, she smiled for what she found was a ring not just an ordinary ring but a wedding ring. She blushed and jumped out.

"That's it!!!" she yelled out, "I really wanna know where he is!!!!!!! Tell me Hotaru!!!!"

"Mikan he's…"

Her smile slowly turned into a curious frown. She went towards Hotaru and asked again where he was. Mikan started to hyperventilate hoping that he was fine. Hotaru hid the tears. Mikan started to get scared seeing her best friend hiding tears. It wasn't like her.

"Mikan…" she paused then inhaled the air, "Natsume's dead…"

The glow in Mikan's eyes faded and turned to a gray fog. A tear flowed down her not-so-rosy-anymore cheek. Her whole body numbed as she forcefully fell down with her hands covering her eyes. Hotaru hugged her.

"Natsume…" she cried.

**The End…**

**A/N: WAAAAAA! THAT IS SO SAD!!!!!!! AND LONG!!!! WAAAAAA. I AM SO SORRY IF MAYBE SOME OF YOU CRIED BUT I SWEAR I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE!!! WAAAAA!!!! Reviews kay? Haaaays. It's so sad really.**


End file.
